


Untitled Vignette

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came out of a Meme that Alixtii did on his journal.  The opening question begins one of his fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Vignette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Really Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1305) by alixtii. 



_"Are you going to hurt me?" Dawn says. Buffy grins, and Dawn doesn't recognize her smile. _

_"Do you want me to?"_

Dawn knows this never really happened, that Faith never backed her against a wall and held her there with one hand, one palm splayed wide against Dawn's jackrabbiting heart. She never leaned so close that Dawn could feel her warm breath on her face—cheek to cheek, sister to sister.

But Dawn remembers anyway, Buffy and Faith twisted together so tightly that they were indistinguishable, the same.

"Just wait," Faith said with her sister's mouth, and so Dawn has.


End file.
